


Something To Think About

by MissKalea, orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, RolePlay Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKalea/pseuds/MissKalea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black gives Jack something to think about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Think About

A trail of icy cold breath trailed from the winter spirits mouth and twisted in the tepid air as Jack sighed very quietly to himself. 

Currently, he was flitting through the air, riding on the wind, sneaking glances into windows as he passed them. He missed it. Having a home, people to go back to, people being able to at least SEE and hear him. 

Three hundred years by himself should have gotten him used to it, he thought, but nope. He was lonely, that much he knew. He wanted somewhere that he could go and call his home. Maybe this aching loneliness came with being the one who brought snow and ice to the warmth of the world, as a being who rode around on the wind, maybe it was in his nature. The wind didn't have a home, why should he? 

The Guardian of fun felt the weight of his sorrow clouding around him and dropped from the freezing air onto a branch which instantly grew tendrils of frost at his touch.

Jack looked forlornly through a nearby window, watching a middle aged woman making tea for her husband, the glow from the windows was warm and homely, and Jack curled in on himself, trying to escape the creeping cold that was as much a part of him as his skin.

"A nice night for a stroll, hmm?" said a deep voice from above, Jack startled and looked up into the tree, greeted to the sight of one Pitch Black leaning superiorly against the trunk on the branch above him.  
Well this night had just gotten a little more frustrating, thought Jack, although he couldn't help but welcome Pitch's company, despite being weary of him.

"....If you count flying around in the sky as strolling, then yeah I guess?" He gave a shrug, favouring to stare towards the lights of the houses in the town, his other hand gripping his staff, just in case.

"......Then again I guess every night is nice for you, being all dark and stuff." He sniggered to himself. So long as Pitch wasn't about to go starting anything, Jack would at least talk to him. Annoy him a little if he felt like it.  
Pitch black smirked to himself as he observed the winter spirit, his eyes glinting mischievously in the night as he faded into the tree, only to reappear next Jack seconds later, leering over him.

"True, true," he said, glancing at the window where the mortal family were setting down to lunch, "I would have thought you'd be with your new… family, this night." he drawled, watching as Jack tensed.

"Yeah, well. Here I am." He once again shrugged, a very light scowl gracing his face as he looked up at Pitch. "I would've thought you'd be somewhere, creeping around and giving people bad dreams, but here you are." he returned his gaze back to where it'd settled before. Maybe if he tried to ignore Pitch, he'd go away and leave him to what he was doing.

Then again, maybe not.

"Who says that’s not what I'm here to do?" Pitch whispered directly into Jack's ear, turning his hawk like gaze to the family hastily shoving food into their mouths.

Jack shivered lightly, before reaching his hand up to try and bat Pitch away. "Somehow I'm not surprised. I’m sure you’ll have fun” He said, pushing away from Pitch almost violently.

"Oh, I am sure it will be very enjoyable," Pitch purred, moving closer to Jack, his eyes burning into the winter spirits, "and LOOK," Pitch exclaimed happily, turning his back on Jack for a moment, "it seems that it is bed time," the Nightmare King gestured to the bedroom window, where two young children were climbing into bed.

The beautiful sound of hooves upon the pavement met pitch's ears and he smirked.

Jack grits his teeth, bringing his staff up into both his hands as he got up onto his feet. He could hear the Nightmare’s approaching, and like hell he was going to let them ruin more dreams. "I should've kicked you off the branch as soon as I knew you were here" He kept his eyes on Pitch, sending a glance down to where the nightmares where waiting. 

"Call them off Pitch." He brought his staff up. A quick burst of frost at the nightmare king should knock him off and give him enough time to stop them, right?

The smile on pitches face dropped suddenly, "and why should I do that? The world needs fear, Jack; you can't expect me to just stop fulfilling my purpose just because you and those wretched guardians say so, hmm?" Pitch said from the darkness which he had just melted into, his voice echoing in circles around Jack as he moved.

Jack shook his head, a frustrated noise escaping him as he looked around for Pitch before dropping down from the tree. "Well, it'd be pretty great if you did!" He called out, looking for where the nightmares where. "But you know, obviously expecting that'd be like expecting me not to throw a snowball at your face..."

"How juvenile," Pitch whispered in Jack's ear as he materializes behind him, smirking as the guardian of fun turns to brandish his pathetic little stick at him, "Now jack, there is no need for us to fight about this..." he says beseechingly, "come on now, you have a face like a slapped Nancy, do put the staff down"

"You really expect me to put it down because you told me to?" Jack snorts, attempting to hit Pitch with his frost. "Even if you ask NICELY, that is so not happening Pitch." 

"Children NEED fear Jack," Pitch said sensibly, backing up from Jack with hands raised, "Just think, if someone had installed a sensible fear of frozen lakes into that sister of yours... well" Pitch laughed cruelly before dissolving into the night, his Nightmares following after him.

**Author's Note:**

> From a RolePlay between myself and Fantaburd.


End file.
